


Te Amo (Love you)

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [10]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian Female Character, Lumity, LuzXAmity, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Amity learns Spanish as an anniversary gift for Luz
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 10
Kudos: 325





	Te Amo (Love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by Jid123 on archiveofourown before I stopped taking requests.

Amity sat in the owl house growling at her girlfriends tiny magic box. Pressing the sideways cone, she heard the phrase one more time. “Nosotras hemos estado juntas por 4 meses”

“Nosotras hemos estudao” Amity tried repeating for what must have been the 50th time. She let out a frustrated sigh. “I am never going to get this.”

Amity and Luz’s 4 month anniversary was today and she wanted to do something special for her. Unfortunately, she had not been able to spend much time with her Lulu, because Eda had dragged Luz on an important and potentially dangerous ‘errand’ and wouldn’t be back for another few hours. But she was told she could stay in the house. Seriously, Amity did not get that woman. One minute, she’s being the sweetest most caring mother figure for Luz, the next minute she drags her student on a potentially dangerous ‘errand’ that could get her hurt. 

Sitting on the couch, she looked over her notes, which was just the translations trying to figure out what wrong. She had spent the last week trying to learn Spanish. She already learned to say I love you and happy anniversary, but she wanted to do more. Funny enough, Amity had been getting better at using the tiny magic box just by trying to learn Spanish. Realizing her mistake, she tried again. “Come on Amity. You can do this.” She said out loud. “Nosotras hemos e-estado juntas por cuatro meses.” 

Hitting the cone, she pumped her fists in the air when she got it right. Her ears perked up as a giant smile appeared on her face. “Te amo Luz.” She said out loud dreamily. Amity felt like the happiest witch ever as the last four months felt like a fairy tale. She heard Hooty’s voice and quickly closed the window on the box and hid her notes, just as Eda and Luz walked into the house. They were both covered in feathers.

“What happened to you guys?”

“Wild Pigora.” Eda said, plucking a feather out of her hair. “I needed some wild pig meat and Luz needed to get something as well. Started out easy enough, then owlbert got spooked and we fell into a chicken coop.

“I’m going to take a shower. I’ll see you in little bit baby.” Luz said giving Amity a kiss before heading upstairs.

A little while later, Luz came down in a fresh t-shirt and shorts and flopped on couch next to amity, resting her head on her shoulder. Amity smiled and put her arm around her girlfriend, thinking about what Luz needed. “Hey thanks for letting me stay here.”

“No problem kiddo. As long as you don’t reveal where I live, your welcome here anytime.”

Luz snuggled deeper into Amity wrapping her arms around her. “Mine”

Amity laughed at her girlfriends quirky comment. She loved it when made comments like that as it never failed to make her laugh. She kissed her cheek and handed Luz her phone, who instantly knew what she was asking. Smiling, she unlocked her phone and pulled up a video of people falling down. Amity thought it was rude to laugh at other people’s misfortune as she was trying to be a better person, but Luz assured her it was fine to laugh at stuff like this, saying it was just human nature. Now Amity loved the videos and couldn’t get enough of them.

A few videos later, Luz was snoring softly in her girlfriends arms. When she breathed out, she made a small squeaking sound. Even when she was sleeping, Amity thought Luz was the cutest thing ever. She thought of taking out her notes and get some more practice, but she didn’t want Luz to wake up and spoil the surprise. So instead, she wiped the drool from her sleeping girlfriends mouth and stroked her hair. Luz groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. 

“Hey there sleeping beauty.” Amity said teasingly. She still had no idea who this sleeping beauty was, but Luz seemed to like her. And she was cute when she was asleep.

“Hey yourself. How long was I asleep?” Luz asked yawning.

“About 15 minutes, so not long.” Said Amity. 

Luz gave her girlfriend a small kiss before sitting up and stretched. She got up and walked away from the couch, causing Amity to let out a small annoyed whine. “I’m coming back you big baby. I’m just getting something.” Luz giggled as she went upstairs. 

Once again, Amity resisted the urge to look at her notes. When she spoke Spanish, she wanted it to be a surprise. She just hoped she wouldn’t accidentally say something offensive. If their relationship ended because she accidentally said the wrong thing, Amity would never forgive herself. She decided to mentally run through what she would say, but it was hard when she just started learning the language. Her thoughts were interrupted as Luz barreled down the stairs. Looking up, she noticed Luz was carrying a small box wrapped with a bow.

Luz handed her the small box with the biggest blush and smile Amity had ever seen. “Happy Anniversary Amity.”

Curiously, Amity took off the bow and opened the box. Her hand went to her mouth as she pulled out a small silver necklace. The letters A+L engraved the front. When she moved the necklace, the silver color changed to a rainbow. As she moved it, she noticed there was more engraving on the back. Turning it over, she read the words my gay queen. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she put the necklace on. Touching the necklace to her skin, she let the tears fall down as she smiled. Amity brought Luz’s face close to her and kissed her with all the passion and love she could. Several more kisses followed the first one.

“You are the greatest girlfriend ever.” Amity said as the tears kept flowing. She wiped the tears away with her hand. “I love you and this necklace so much.”

Luz gave her another kiss. “I’m glad you love it.”

“I’ve been on working on something for you all week.” Amity said, looking away blushing.

“Ooooh. What is it?” Luz made that smile that made Amity melt inside. 

Amity took a deep breath. “En primer lugar,….. espero estar haciendo esto correctamente. Nosotras hemos estado juntas por 4 meses. Feliz aniversario, Lulu. te amo.” (First off,…..I hope I am saying this right. We have been together for 4 months. Happy Anniversary, Lulu. I love you.)  
Luz stared speechless at her green haired girlfriend. She just spoke Spanish. Amity Blight spoke Spanish for her. No one had bothered to learn Spanish for her. No one bothered to do much of anything for her except her mother. “Tú ... ¿Aprendiste español para mí?” (You…You learned Spanish for me?)

Amity blushed a deep red that spread all the way to her ears. “un poquito” (A tiny bit.) That was all the Spanish Amity knew. 

“Esto es lo más dulce que nadie ha hecho por mí. De vuelta en el reino humano, era un paria, así que lo más grande que alguien hizo por mí fue darme un lápiz. La única persona que me dio algún tipo de regalo fue mi mamá.” Said Luz

Amity just stared at Luz confused. The only words she got were mama, me and the. “That was all the Spanish I know. I have no idea what you just said.”

Luz blushed, realizing that she got a little carried away. “I said this is the sweetest thing, anyone has ever done for me. Back in the human realm, I was an outcast, so the biggest thing anyone ever did for me was give me a pencil. The only person who gave me any type of presents was my mom.” Amity blushed as she lowered her ears. Luz interlaced their fingers as she looked into her eyes. “Never in a million years did I ever think someone would learn Spanish for me. That was better than any present I could have ever received.” 

“Te amo lulu.” Said Amity

“Te amo a Amity”


End file.
